


Never Eat the Fruit

by lextenou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: It is a classic adage, one passed down through the ages, one known by all - when you have a cocktail that has fruit in it, never eat the fruit unless you are willing get drunk.Too bad Haruka and Michiru never learned this rule.





	Never Eat the Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This being posted is entirely the fault of the_plaid_slytherin. Originally written ages ago and posted without edits.

Setsuna smiled as she topped off the deeply red liquid in the three collected glasses. Her roommates watched her with interest as she twisted the bottle deftly, capturing the stray drops of liquid that wished to fly away.

Haruka chuckled as Setsuna added a piece of pineapple and a cherry to each of the glasses.

"All finished." With a smile, Setsuna handed Haruka and Michiru their drinks.

"Thanks." Haruka sipped the drink slowly, allowing the full flavor of the blended liquors and mingling fruit to burst across her tongue. A pleased murmur sounded from Michiru as the smaller woman tasted the full, rich bouquet of the mixed drink.

"Where did you learn to make this?" Michiru twirled the glass slightly in her hand, the ice clinking against the sides of the chilled glass.

"A woman must have her secrets." Setsuna smiled, her eyebrow arching in amusement. "After all, if I told you, I'd end up having to kill you, since it's a secret recipe."

Haruka laughed, Setsuna's antics working their charm. "Well, don't I just feel special."

Setsuna shook her head and took a sip from her own glass, sucking the cherry into her mouth. She chewed it, a smile breaking out as the ripe skin burst, flooding her mouth with the rich flavor.

Haruka shook her head at the Epicurean pleasure Setsuna always took in her drinks. She always was one for a fine beverage. Especially if it was prepared and presented properly.

Haruka turned her attention back to the news, seeing that the Nikkei had fallen three points since this morning. With a grimace, she comforted herself with another swig from her glass before changing the channel to Cartoon Network. The bright and cheery sound of Courage the Cowardly Dog filled the room.

Michiru sighed heavily. "I hate that show."

"Yes, ma'am." Haruka thumbed to the next channel, hoping to find an old rerun of Voltron or even Saint Seiya. 

There was a rerun of Iron Chef playing. Maybe that would work, she mused as she took another drink. She glanced over at her roommates. Setsuna was now chewing idly on a small bite from her pineapple, more than half her drink gone. Haruka raised an eyebrow to see that Michiru had also finished nearly half her drink. Glancing down at the glass in her hand, she smiled to herself. She, too, had already downed nearly half the tasty drink.

Haruka continued flipping through the channels, not finding a thing that struck her fancy. The channels sped by at a dizzying speed as Michiru watched. Maybe she should walk over and take the remote from the tall blond.

She stood and leaned against the counter, content to just watch her roommate. Her eyes traced over the angles and planes of the other woman's face, her mind mulling over the implication of what her current mind set might mean. Maybe she'd end up taking care of herself later.

With a mental shrug, she took another drink. She wasn't about to say anything. She didn't know where Haruka stood on the issue, and since it was such a sensitive subject, she didn't dare bring it up to begin with. She figured there might be something, some little spark in her actions that might tell her how Haruka felt...but nothing she had been able to see so far. 

The skin on the back of her roommate's neck seemed to be calling out to her. It seemed to demand that Michiru press gentle kisses along it's length, insist that she slide her tongue over the sensitive skin, shout for her teeth to nip lightly. 

Michiru looked down at her drink, frowning slightly. 

She really needed to get laid. These troublesome thoughts were beginning to distract her from her normal life. 

She took another drink and steadfastly refused to think about it any further. 

Setsuna smiled to herself as she finished the last of her drink.

"Ah...I feel much better now. If you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to take care of, so I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Shall I clean this up for you?" Michiru asked, gesturing to the still open containers of pineapple and cherries. Setsuna colored slightly, her cheeks turning ruddy.

"If it's not too much trouble."

Michiru smiled widely. "Go study. Thanks for the drink. If she wasn't comatose, I'm sure Haruka would be thanking you now, too."

Setsuna lobbed a small wad of napkin at Haruka's head. It struck just behind her left ear.

"Night, Setsuna." Haruka absently called, riveted on the unfolding action on the television.

Michiru and Setsuna looked at each other. The laughter burst from them in a spontaneous burst, their honest mirth not interrupting Haruka's attention.

Michiru waved Setsuna away, shooing her towards her room. The smiling woman waved and walked away, content that Michiru would take care of whatever mess there might be in the living room.

Michiru turned back towards Haruka as she took another sip of her drink. The tall woman was rapt on the international news, a story about a hidden bunker in Switzerland having caught her attention. Plucking the cherry from her glass, Michiru shook her head. Trust Haruka to find something about oversized toys. 

The full richness of the cherry burst in a flavorful offering across her tongue. Michiru moaned slightly, the visceral pleasure of the liquid rolling over her tongue invading her senses. 

She opened her eyes to find Haruka staring at her, one eyebrow raised in question. Michiru felt her cheeks flushing slightly.

"You've got to taste this cherry."

"Excuse me?" The rough timbre of Haruka's voice sent thrills along Michiru's senses, the low rumble sounding smooth in the stillness of the dark house.

"In the drinks. I don't know where Setsuna got these from, but...just try one." 

Haruka continued to stare at Michiru, her disbelief clearly showing. Michiru selected a cherry from the still open container on the counter. Cupping her hand underneath in order to catch any dripping juices, she walked over to the couch and held it to Haruka's lips. 

The dark inscrutable gaze that had followed her this entire time remained trained on her face as Haruka extended her tongue and pulled the small round cherry into her mouth. Michiru shivered as the slick warmth of Haruka's tongue slid across her fingers, catching the excess juices that had transferred to her skin.

Haruka bit down on the small fruit, a low mumble of pleasure emitting from the tall woman. Michiru found herself swaying slightly and grasped the edge of the couch to steady herself. Maybe she shouldn't have introduced Haruka to such an orgasmic experience while she was standing.

"Mmm...that's good." Haruka took a swig of her drink, the glass nearing empty. Michiru's eyes narrowed as she spotted the floating fruit that remained in the glass.

"You still have your cherry!"

Haruka looked down into her glass. A rakish and mischievous grin broke out on her face. Before Michiru could snatch the glass from her and steal the small fruit, Haruka tipped her head back, swallowing the last of the flavorful liquor, and catching the small fruit between her teeth.

With a wide smile, Haruka issued her challenge. "You can have it if you can take it."

Michiru reached out for it, but found her wrist caught in a strong grip. She lunged with her other hand, only to find it caught as well. She glared at the grinning Haruka through narrowed eyes. That cherry would be hers.

She yanked back on her wrists, seeking to free them from Haruka's strong grip. Haruka pulled her forward at the same time, forcing her off balance. She tipped forward, her waist catching the edge of the couch. Her momentum sent her sliding over the back of the couch, her body landing flush against the taller woman's.

"You ok?" Haruka had, through some inspiration of talent and skill, managed to keep the cherry where it had been, held firmly between her teeth.

Michiru stared at Haruka, the taller woman's grip on her wrists still steady, the heat of her palms warming Michiru's pulse points. She nodded slowly, the heat of the liquor migrating southward. She tried to pull her hands towards Haruka's mouth, still seeking the cherry, only to have them pinned to her sides. 

Haruka grinned, knowing that Michiru couldn't possibly get her cherry. She didn't have the courage.

Michiru lunged again, this time with her mouth, landing squarely on Haruka's. The blond's eyes shot wide open as she felt her friend's tongue maneuver between her teeth, ferreting out her prize and drawing it back into her own mouth. 

Michiru pulled back slightly, smiling triumphantly as she chewed.

"Hey! You stole my cherry!" Michiru giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Gimme that back!"

Haruka released Michiru's wrists and grasped the other woman's head, drawing her down so Haruka could invade her mouth with her tongue. She quickly forgot about the disputed fruit as the equally rich and tantalizing flavor of Michiru spread through her senses.

Small, nimble hands quickly found interesting places to explore on the stretched out body below her as Michiru concentrated on the interesting turn her night had taken.

The pounding of their hearts beat heavily in their ears as their hands slid under shirts to touch skin. Low groans emanated from the tall blond as the heat of bare flesh greeted her eager touch. They deepened their kiss, their tongues sliding over each other in an erotic dance. 

Haruka pulled back abruptly, stopping with one final kiss. Her breath came in heavy pants as she stared up at the woman who held her heart and incited her lust. 

"Uhh..."

"You know just what to say to a girl." Michiru giggled as Haruka flushed.

"Could we...would you...let's..."

Michiru leaned down and pressed her lips to Haruka's once more, staving off any further speech. She didn't want to hear it now. She didn't want to think. Over-analyzation would mean that she would probably put a stop to this, and this was feeling entirely far too good to stop now.

Michiru slid her hands up under Haruka's loose shirt, her hands gravitating to the soft breasts that her friend usually kept hidden. A soft moan greeted her touch. The fluttering in her stomach subsided as Haruka arched into her touch, seeking more contact. Michiru broke their kiss, pressing a gentle trail down Haruka's chin, to her neck. White teeth flashed in the dimly lit room as Michiru nipped at the smooth column of Haruka's neck.

The tall woman's hands clutched convulsively at Michiru's hips as the gentle woman's tongue slid over her neck. Strangled moans were coming from somewhere. Was that her?

She needed to get back in control if this was going to go anywhere. Dimly she was aware that they were on the couch still, with the TV still on. They should probably move to a bed.

Haruka pulled Michiru up from her neck, kissing the smaller woman with a fiery intensity that left her panting.

"Bed." The single word was croaked out in a harsh voice that Haruka barely recognized as her own.

Michiru nodded, her normally clear eyes gone smoky with raw lust. One last caress and she slid from Haruka's lean body, her hands already aching to be touching her friend again.

Taking a deep breath, Haruka sat up. She unabashedly watched Michiru as she walked towards the kitchen, her hips swaying slightly under her loose skirt. Feeling a pull in her groin, Haruka stood, swaying slightly. She reached down and blindly turned off the television, her eyes still on the rounded curves of Michiru's rear as she put the last of the fruit in the fridge. Michiru turned, shutting the fridge door with a bump of her hip. Haruka allowed herself to rake the smaller woman's form with a lustful gaze. She stopped when she reached her friend's mouth. 

Michiru's lips were distended around a piece of pineapple, the sucking motions of Michiru's mouth sending lightning through Haruka's groin.

She inhaled sharply and quickly rounded the couch. Michiru smiled, her knowing smile morphing into rapture as Haruka took her into a strong embrace. Haruka leaned down and took a bite of the pineapple, her smile wide. Michiru swayed into Haruka's embrace further, her knees refusing to hold her any longer. 

Haruka reached up and took the pineapple from Michiru's mouth, allowing the smaller woman one last bite. Grinning, Haruka popped the rest of the fruit into her mouth before leaning down and gently licking the stray juices from Michiru's chin.

Michiru closed her eyes as Haruka's broad tongue swept over her skin and down her neck. Gentle kisses and nips soon followed as Michiru clutched at Haruka's strong form. Her fingers clutched at the back of Haruka's neck, mindless of anything other than the increased sensation brought on by her lover.

Haruka pulled back, panting heavily. Her burning stare promised more than Michiru had ever imagined, drawing a sharp inhalation from the smaller woman.

Wordlessly, they made their way to Michiru's room. Her door had a working lock. And she had the bigger bed.

Haruka closed the door and flipped the lock before stepping forward and pulling Michiru into another embrace. Their mouths met once more, their passion fully igniting now that they were alone. 

Their mouths mated in a primal expression of their passion, fierce burning desire tearing through them as they sought more contact with each other. Clothes were quickly discarded and torn from bodies by desperate hands. 

Heated skin met at last, and they groaned at the completion. The contact of so much burning flesh incited them further, driving their hips against one another.

They fell onto the turned down bed, the rest of their clothing torn in a frenzy of movement, driven by the urgent need for a single thought: "closer".

They met fully under the covers, the full press of skin on skin driving them wild with lust as they kissed. Mouths touched on bare shoulders, kissed stiff and straining nipples, slid over tensed muscles. Thighs met at the junction of their thighs, slipping snugly against each other and drawing a shudder from them.

They paused for a long moment, staring deeply into each other's eyes as they adjusted their thighs against each other. Aching wetness slid over firm muscle as they moved, letting the final build move slowly, yet inexorably closer to the final effort.

Softly callused hands slid over bare sides and through soft hair, seeking as much contact as possible. Slim arms wrapped around the lanky form, holding her lover close as her body arched towards the contact she had craved.

Low moans and soft cries began to filter through the air as they began to grind against each other. Surely such a delicious teasing ache couldn't last forever.

Lips were bitten to prevent screams from erupting as ever growing waves of pleasure buffeted them. They pressed together in frenzied kisses, their passion ignited to such a point that they were hard pressed to maintain the contact of their kisses. 

Haruka buried her head in her lover's neck as their bodies arched together, their gyrations sending sparks through her quivering body. 

Michiru was much the same, her fingers grasping and clutching at Haruka's shoulders, her hips pushing against her lover in a frenzied rhythm.

Their sweat slicked skin slid over each other as they took from and gave to each other. Their lips met for one last impassioned kiss, their tongues slipping over each other as their thighs were burned with their lover's heat.

"So good...gonna...got to...Ah!" Haruka threw her head back, her face frozen in a paroxysm of pleasure as she succumbed to the pleasure Michiru ignited within her.

"Ah...ah...ah!" Michiru watched Haruka's pleasure crash over her, the rapture on the blond's face setting off sparks in her, igniting her own release. She clung helplessly to the taller woman as the sensations overwhelmed her.

They arched together for a long moment, their bodies claimed by the pleasure that had ruled them this night. 

Finally, they relaxed into a gentle embrace, their bodies already forcing them to slide into an exhausted sleep. They lay entwined on the small bed, their limbs entangled.

The next day, Michiru blinked her eyes in the harshness of early morning light. her eyes immediately widened as she stared at the long form in bed with her.

Oh, shit. What had she done?

Michiru rubbed her forehead, a headache beginning to settle in. This did not look good for them.

"Haruka."

The blond frowned and turned onto her side, taking half the covers with her. Michiru smiled at the cuteness of her friend before reminding herself why she was able to see this cuteness.

"Haruka. Wake up."

Haruka mumbled unintelligibly under the covers.

"Don't make me have to get your car keys."

"I'm up, I'm up." Haruka turned on her back, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Michiru could see the realization spread through her friend. Ramrod stiffness permeated the taller woman in an instant. 

Just as abruptly, the blond head disappeared under a cocoon of covers.

"Haruka?"

"No! Nope, nuh-uh. Nothing happened, you're not gonna kill me, everything is just gonna be fine, so long as I don't have to wake up from this dream."

After a long moment, Haruka peeked one bloodshot green eye out from under the covers to find a very not amused Michiru watching her with one eyebrow raised.

"It's not going away, is it."

"No."

Sighing heavily, Haruka flopped onto her back and flung the covers away from her. They fell at her waist, leaving her nipples exposed to the cool morning air. They hardened immediately, drawing Michiru's eye, reminding her of how luscious they had felt in her mouth the night before.

"We slept together."

"Obviously."

Haruka cleared her throat nervously. "Normally at this point, I'm running out the door." At Michiru's frown, she hastily continued. "That's not really an option here."

"No." Michiru drew the covers up higher around her torso, seeking to hide her blatantly obvious arousal at knowing Haruka was laying in her bed, naked as the day she was born...though considerably less innocent.

Haruka stared at the ceiling for a long moment. 

"I don't suppose I could convince you to, ah...go out to breakfast with me?"

Michiru looked at the bed, a delicate blush highlighting her cheeks.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to make it lunch...or dinner?"

Haruka smiled, relief relaxing her frame.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

Michiru smiled widely. "I am really glad you said that." She dropped the covers, allowing them to slide down her body as she shifted on the bed. Haruka's eyes immediately landed on her bared breasts as they neared. The lanky blond swallowed nervously, her intent stare on the stiffening nipples that hung so closely to her.

A soft chuckle raised her gaze and the color in her cheeks.

"Ah...sorry."

Michiru lowered her body over Haruka's, her breasts resting on the taller woman's, her leg thrown over suddenly tensed thighs.

"Don't be." The soft whisper was spoken against Haruka's lips just before Michiru captured them. Tentative hands found their way to a trim waist as the kiss lengthened, this morning after languidness permeating their movements. Gentle passion stirred within them, their bodies beginning to remember the actions of the night before.

Michiru pulled away, her breath coming heavier.

"Lunch?"

"Dinner." Haruka captured Michiru's lips again, any further plans put off until later.

\---

In the kitchen, Setsuna yawned widely as she waited for the coffee to brew. The steady dripping in the morning stillness was suddenly broken by a faint squeaking from Michiru's bedroom. 

Setsuna pinched the bridge of her nose. Great.

They had figured it out.

She pulled the bottle of aspirin from her housecoat pocket and poured herself a cup of coffee. Doctoring it quickly, she downed two pills with her first sip. 

She carefully made her way to the couch and sat, quickly locating the remote and turning on the news. As much as she loved her roommates, she did not want to know any more about their sex life. 

She smiled smugly to herself as the news started, yet again glad that her roommates weren't partiers.

Otherwise they might have learned the drinker's first rule: Never eat the fruit.


End file.
